We'll Go To Hell Together
by Lori Lemonberry
Summary: SLASH (BB /L). Z więzienia zbiegł niebezpieczny morderca, Beyond Birthday. Okazuje się, że powodem jego ucieczki nie jest pragnienie życia na wolności. BB ma pewne zamiary względem L'a, osoby, przez którą najbliższy czas spędził w areszcie. Jego nienawiść do detektywa przeradza się w prawdziwą obsesję, z której nie może wyniknąć nic dobrego...
1. Informacje i ostrzeżenia

**Autor: **Lori Lemonberry

**Beta: **brak (autobetowanie)

**Tytuł: **_We'll Go To Hell Together_

**Stan: **zakończone

**Seria: **_Death Note_

**Gatunek: **angst, horror, romance, tragedy

**Główni bohaterowie:** Beyond Birthday, L Lawliet

**Pairing: **Beyond Birthday/L Lawliet (Beyond Birthday – seme; L Lawliet – uke)

**Rating: **MA (18+)

**Długość:** 3 rozdziały

**Ostrzeżenia: **blood, bloodplay, darkfic, deathfic, lemon, love/hate, rape, sado-maso, slash, slave, smut, torture

**Uwagi:** non-canon, OOC L Lawliet, OOC Beyond Birthday

**Streszczenie: **Z więzienia zbiegł niebezpieczny morderca, Beyond Birthday. Okazuje się, że powodem jego ucieczki nie jest pragnienie życia na wolności. BB ma pewne zamiary względem L'a, osoby, przez którą najbliższy czas spędził w areszcie. Jego nienawiść do detektywa przeradza się w obsesję, z której nie może wyniknąć nic dobrego…


	2. Run away from Hell

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział pierwszy

**Run away from Hell**

Z jednego z najlepiej strzeżonych więzień w całej Kalifornii zbiegł seryjny morderca. Ucieczka z tego typu miejsca wydawałaby się niewykonalna. Jednak dla człowieka z jasno wyznaczonym celem oraz o ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

Beyond Birthday, seryjny morderca z Los Angeles, który niecały rok temu został złapany, po czym trafił do aresztu. Rok w zupełności wystarczył na obmyślenie wszystkiego w najdrobniejszych szczegółach oraz wcielenie planu w życie. Ucieczka z więzienia była zaledwie jego częścią, a raczej wstępem do przystąpienia do właściwego działania.

Równie misternie ułożony plan ponad rok temu, nie powiódł się. Były to morderstwa mające na celu jedynie sprowokowanie L'a do działania. Sprawienie, żeby w końcu zauważył Beyonda, zainteresował się nim i zobaczył, że ten, w końcu przewyższył go inteligencją. Beyond Birthday pragnął tylko zwyciężyć w choć jednej bitwie w odwiecznej wojnie z najlepszym detektywem.

L, najlepszy detektyw świata, oraz B, jego następca. Beyond miał prawdziwą obsesję na punkcie L'a. Ubierał się jak on, chodził tak samo, wyuczył się tych samych nawyków, stawał się coraz lepszą kopią, jednak mimo wszystko nigdy nie mógł choć w jednej dziedzinie dorównać L'owi. Chociaż w głębi serca darzył go ogromnym szacunkiem, nie mógł ścierpieć, że nie są sobie równi, że on jest tylko jego cieniem, który nigdy nie stanie się wystarczająco dobry. Który nigdy nie zasłuży na słowa pochwały. Skoro nie potrafił stać się najlepszym detektywem, został najlepszym przestępcą. Stał się odbiciem L'a w krzywym zwierciadle. Mimo zejścia na inną ścieżkę, nigdy nie porzucił swojego wyszkolonego sposobu bycia zaczerpniętego od L'a. Wręcz przeciwnie – starał się być do niego coraz bardziej podobny, jednocześnie stając się tak innym.

L obudził się w zimnym, wilgotnym pomieszczeniu. Mimo, że otworzył oczy, nie mógł nic zobaczyć, gdyż napierająca na niego ciemność skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiała. Zorientował się, że leży na plecach na (prawdopodobnie) marmurowej posadzce, ze związanymi z tyłu rękoma oraz kneblem w ustach. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie miał pojęcia jak się tutaj znalazł, zupełnie nic nie pamiętał. Brał również pod uwagę możliwość, że śni, jednak dość szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że musi znajdować się w rzeczywistym świecie. Próbował dojść do tego, jak się tutaj znalazł, jednak zanim zdążył o czymkolwiek głębiej pomyśleć, w drugim końcu pomieszczenia uchyliły się drzwi przez które do środka weszła postać, której przez panujące ciemności, L nie był stanie rozpoznać. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi pozbawiając pokój jedynego źródła światła i ponownie pogrążając go w całkowitym mroku. L słyszał ciche i wolne kroki, które z czasem zamieniły się w szuranie. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że nieznajoma osoba chodzi na czworaka lub czołga się. Próbował odsunąć się jak najdalej, jednak przez wiążące go liny, było to raczej trudne do wykonania. Czuł jak postać jest coraz bliżej i bliżej niego. Mógł usłyszeć jej oddech.

– Zgadnij kto – wyszeptała mu do ucha tak przenikliwym i przerażającym głosem, że mimowolnie się wzdrygnął.

Kojarzył ten głos, jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć do kogo dokładnie należał. Po chwili ciszy postać ponownie przemówiła:

– Widzę, że mnie nie poznajesz. Może pójdzie ci lepiej jak zapalę światło.

Po tych słowach L poczuł jak gwałtownie podrywa się z ziemi. Po chwili pokój zalało delikatne światło rzucane przez małą żarówkę zawieszoną na spękanym suficie. L mimowolnie zamknął oczy w obronie przed nagłą zmianą oświetlenia. Kiedy w końcu z powrotem mógł je otworzyć, zobaczył pochylającą się nad nim postać, wyglądającą zupełnie tak samo jak on. Blada skóra, czarne włosy, biała koszulka, luźne dżinsy i ręce w kieszeniach.

Oraz przerażające, czerwone oczy.

„Beyond" – pomyślał L. Nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, tylko szerzej otworzył oczy, co miało wyrażać szczere zdziwienie.

– Teraz mnie poznajesz, L? – zapytał powoli BB uśmiechając się delikatnie – na pewno masz do mnie dużo pytań, lecz pozwól, że teraz to ja będę mówić, a ty będziesz musiał mnie wysłuchać.

Beyond niewzruszony próbującym wyswobodzić dłonie L'em, kontynuował.

– Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego tutaj jesteś, hmm? Otóż stwierdziłem, że miło by było gdybyś poczuł jak to jest być więzionym. Widzisz, dzięki tobie, ja to doświadczenie mam już sobą – uśmiechnął się nieznacznie – zawsze byłeś ode mnie lepszy, nie ważne jak bardzo bym się nie starał. Nie zauważałeś nawet jak wielkim autorytetem dla mnie byłeś. Właśnie, byłeś. Teraz dla mnie jesteś nikim, L. Jesteś skończony, nikt cię nie znajdzie, pokonałem cię, tak jak ty rok temu pokonałeś mnie. Nie przewidziałeś jednak, że uda mi się uciec, nie wydedukowałeś tego, co?

Psychopatyczny śmiech rozdarł ciszę. Kiedy BB w końcu się uspokoił, ukucnął koło L'a i odgarnął mu włosy z czoła.

– Od dzisiaj należysz już tylko do mnie, L – powiedział uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

Słowa BB ciągle rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie. „Należysz do mnie". Co to miało w ogóle znaczyć? L od zawsze wiedział, że Beyond ma jakąś chorą obsesję na jego punkcie, ale żeby posuwać się do czegoś takiego i więzić go w jakimś dziwnym miejscu? Poza tym, jak on do cholery uciekł z więzienia? Nieważne, teraz nie ma czasu na rozmyślanie. Trzeba logicznie myśleć i jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać, zanim Beyond zrobi coś naprawdę strasznego. Biorąc pod uwagę jego przeszłość, w której z zimną krwią zamordował trzy niewinne osoby, jest zdolny niemal do wszystkiego.

Oprócz pytania _jak_, pozostaje jeszcze pytanie _dlaczego_ uciekł z więzienia? Tylko dla utraconej wolności, czy jest może coś ważniejszego?

– Ślicznie wyglądasz, L – powiedział BB przesłodzonym tonem ciągle kucając koło niego – tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy. Nie odwiedziłeś mnie nawet, gdy siedziałem w więzieniu. Kiedyś byliśmy nierozłączni, pamiętasz to jeszcze?

L wciąż leżał nieruchomo, starając się nie patrzeć w te zimne, czerwone jak krew, oczy. Nawet jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, knebel uniemożliwiał mu to. Pozostawało mu jedynie leżeć i słuchać monologów swojego niedoszłego następcy.

– Zawsze bardzo cię lubiłem, L. Nawet tak bardzo nie przeszkadzało mi to, że zawsze żyłem w twoim cieniu. Do czasu. Kiedy A zginął przez ciebie, wszystko się zmieniło. Zrozumiałem, że kopie nie są nic warte. Jeśli są dobre, inwestuje się w nie, jeśli złe, po prostu porzuca. Mimo, że tyle dla mnie znaczyłeś, nie mogłem dłużej być twoją bezmyślną repliką. Musiałem stać się kimś innym i o wiele lepszym od ciebie. Jak widać, nie udało mi się to, a ty bez żadnych emocji po prostu wpakowałeś mnie do więzienia. Te wszystkie lata nic dla ciebie nie znaczyły, teraz liczy się tylko sprawiedliwość. Ta pieprzona sprawiedliwość! – wykrzyczał ostatnie zdanie potrząsając mocno L'em – W imię czego to wszystko, co? Naprawdę tak ci zależy na porządku na świecie, czy może chcesz tylko wszystkim udowodnić, że nic nie znaczą, a tylko ty masz nad nimi władzę, zajmując się łaskawie jakąś sprawą lub nie. Zawsze byłeś samolubny. A ja przez te wszystkie lata chciałem być taki jak ty. Miałeś to gdzieś, w ogóle ciebie nie obchodziłem. Ani ja, ani A. Ale wiesz, teraz wszystko się zmieni. Nie ma już najlepszego na świecie detektywa, L'a, i nigdy nie będzie.

Po tych słowach BB ponownie roześmiał się swoim nienaturalnym, przeszywającym śmiechem.

– Jak się z tym czujesz, L? – zapytał napastliwie, uśmiechając się – z resztą, nieważne. Będziesz miał dużo czasu na przemyślenia.

Beyond podniósł się z ziemi i udał się w kierunku drzwi, otwierając je. Zanim wyszedł odwrócił się do L'a i powiedział:

– Ale bez obaw, L, jeszcze tu do ciebie wrócę.

Uśmiechnął się, odwrócił i wyszedł głośno trzaskając drzwiami, pozostawiając L'a samego w kompletnych ciemnościach.


	3. My own Hell

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział drugi

**My own Hell**

L kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo leżał na tej zimnej, wilgotnej podłodze. Kilka godzin, dni, tygodni? Był głodny, odwodniony i przeraźliwie wykończony. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział ile spał, a ile jego świadomość znajdowała się na tym świecie, gdyż w jego snach dominowała pustka i ciemność podobna do tej realnej. Powoli zaczął wątpić, że Watari lub ktokolwiek inny jeszcze kiedyś go znajdzie i stąd zabierze, a znajdując się w takim stanie, raczej nie mógł liczyć na własne możliwości. Zrezygnowany, doszedł do wniosku, że poza Beyondem, raczej nikt do niego nie przyjdzie.

Nagle ciężkie drzwi otworzyły się z cichym zgrzytem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Beyond Birthday i od razu zapalił światło. L zauważył, że BB w jednej ręce trzyma szklankę z wodą, a w drugiej jakiś słoik – zapewne z dżemem truskawkowym.

– Tęskniłeś za mną, L? – zapytał podchodząc do leżącego na ziemi czarnowłosego – wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Chcesz pić?

Beyond położył na ziemi szklankę oraz słoik i ukucnął obok chłopaka, aby zdjąć mu z ust knebel. Po tym podniósł wycieńczonego L'a i oparł o najbliższą ścianę. L miał problemy nawet z utrzymaniem głowy prosto.

– Chciałbyś napić się wody, L? – BB ponowił pytanie.

L z półprzymkniętymi powiekami tylko lekko kiwnął głową, a BB natychmiast zbliżył się do niego ze szklanką wody, wlewając mu ją go gardła. L zachłannie pochłaniał każdy łyk czystej, zimnej wody, której od tak dawna nie pił. Stróżki cieczy spływały mu po brodzie kapiąc na blady obojczyk i spływając niżej, ginąc pod białą koszulką. Kiedy wypił już wszystko, Beyond zadał kolejne pytanie:

– A zjadłbyś teraz trochę dżemu? Truskawkowego oczywiście, to mój ulubiony. Pamiętasz jeszcze o tym?

BB nie czekając na odpowiedź, czy choćby kiwnięcie głową otworzył słoik i zanurzył palce w czerwonej substancji. Zaczął karmić L'a dżemem, wkładając pokryte nim palce do jego buzi. Wygłodzony L zlizywał wszystko dokładnie.

– Widzę, że ci smakuje – powiedział BB, uśmiechając się – przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać na mnie tak długo, ale wiesz… głód wzmaga apetyt, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o jedzenie…

Kiedy dżem został zjedzony do połowy, Beyond zamknął słoik i postawił obok pustej szklanki.

– Ślicznie teraz wyglądasz, Lawli-pop…

Beyond już nic więcej nie mówił, tylko pocałował L'a prosto w usta. L przez kompletne wyczerpanie nie mógł się od niego uwolnić. Po chwili BB wplótł ręce w jego czarne włosy, a językiem wdarł się do buzi badając jej wnętrze. Kiedy L spróbował się wyszarpnąć, B przerwał pocałunek i uderzył jego głową o ścianę, na tyle mocno, że L'owi zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami.

– Od teraz jesteś moją własnością – powiedział BB przez zaciśnięte zęby, a po chwili dodał już nieco spokojniejszym tonem – hmm… trzeba będzie cię jakoś oznaczyć…

Bez chwili wahania sięgnął po pustą szklankę i rozbił ją o ścianę, tuż obok głowy czarnowłosego. Roztłuczone szkło pokaleczyło mu rękę, z której zaczęła cieknąć krew. Zupełnie się tym nie przejmując, sięgnął po największy, a zarazem najostrzejszy kawałek i przyłożył go do bladej skóry L'a.

– Nie… proszę... – wyszeptał cicho, lecz BB tylko położył palec na jego wargach, uciszając go i przejechał szybko kawałkiem szkła, rozcinając białą bluzkę, jednak nie raniąc przy tym jego skóry.

Beyond ułożył L'a z powrotem na podłodze i usadowił się na nim, ponownie przykładając zimne szkło do jego nagiego torsu. L'owi pozostało tylko zamknąć oczy i czekać na ból. Po chwili BB wbił w jego delikatną skórę ostry odłamek, co spowodowało, że L krzyknął głośno, rozdzierając panującą w pomieszczeniu ciszę. Beyond zaczął przesuwać szkłem po skórze, tworząc głębokie rany. Tak długo jak BB zadawał mu ból, tak długo L krzyczał nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać. Kiedy Beyond w końcu skończył (co dla L'a wydawało się trwać całą wieczność), na ciele czarnowłosego można było zobaczyć wielką, wyciętą literę „B". Z głębokich ran ciekła szkarłatna krew, tworząc pod L'em coraz większą kałużę.

– Już na zawsze jesteś mój – wyszeptał zafascynowany swoim dziełem B i zaczął zlizywać krew z ciała chłopaka.

– B… – zaczął L – czego ode mnie chcesz?

– Czego od ciebie chcę? – Beyond powtórzył pytanie przerywając na chwilę wykonywaną czynność – chcę ciebie, i tylko ciebie. Chcę mieć cię na własność. Chcę robić z tobą co mi się tylko podoba. Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę, L, tak bardzo!

Swoją (dla L'a niezbyt logiczną) wypowiedź zakończył jak zwykle szaleńczym śmiechem, po którym dodał tylko:

– Tak strasznie cię nienawidzę, a jednocześnie chcę tylko ciebie. To niesamowite uczucie, wiesz, L? Ale teraz jesteś tylko mój! Kya ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Po kolejnej dawce psychopatycznego śmiechu zbliżył się powoli do twarzy L'a z zamiarem pocałowania go. Gdy ten odchylił głowę w bok, aby go uniknąć, Beyond uderzył go mocno w policzek, a następnie wpił się gwałtownie w jego usta całując go zachłannie. Już po chwili język B ponownie wdarł się brutalnie do jego buzi. L czuł smak jego własnej krwi zmieszanej z dżemem truskawkowym. Wydawało mu się to naprawdę ohydne. Gdy BB zakończył pocałunek, sięgnął po resztki dżemu i wylał je na zakrwawione ciało L'a. Po chwili zaczął błądzić dłońmi po jego torsie, przy okazji mieszając krew z dżemem. Przysporzył tym L'owi dużo bólu, czego ten nie omieszkał się wyrazić. Beyond najpierw dokładnie oblizał dłonie z mieszanki swoich dwóch ulubionych substancji, a potem przeniósł się na obojczyk L'a i zaczął go lizać, a po chwili gryźć, przywodząc na myśl wampira. Następnie zjechał niżej, zatrzymując się na sutku, ssąc go i podgryzając, podczas gdy ręką bawił się drugim.

– Nie… zostaw – jęczał L, a B nie był pewny czy z bólu, czy z przyjemności.

Kiedy próbował odepchnąć Beyonda, ten ugryzł go tak mocno, że L jęknął przeciągle odchylając głowę do tyłu. B przeniósł się na zrobione wcześniej nacięcia, zagłębiając w nich swój gorący język. L wydał z siebie kolejny odgłos pomiędzy krzykiem a jękiem i odchylił głowę jeszcze mocniej.

– Beyond… przestań już… nie… – mówił ledwo przytomny L.

– Przestań się oszukiwać – powiedział spokojnie BB – przecież wiem, że jesteś pieprzonym masochistą.

– Nie… to boli… zostaw mnie! – L resztkami sił zaczął się szarpać, ale było oczywiste, że jest na straconej pozycji.

Nagle zimna dłoń Beyonda sięgnęła do szyi L'a, zaciskając się na niej coraz mocniej. Czarnowłosy próbował się wyszarpnąć, lecz po chwili jego oczy zaszkliły się, sprawiając wrażenie niewidzących. W rzeczywistości jedyną rzeczą, jaką były w stanie dostrzec, były czerwone oczy Beyonda. BB dobrze wiedział jak tylko chwilowo odciąć dopływ tlenu, nie zabijając przy tym.

Po chwili, zadowolony ze skutków swojego działania, zabrał dłoń z szyi L'a, który pozostał nieruchomo. Powędrował ręką do rozporka spodni L'a, rozpinając je i zdejmując z niego. Jego oczom ukazały się czarne bokserki idealnie kontrastujące z bladą karnacją ich właściciela. B zaczął bawić się przez materiał męskością L'a, czując jak staje się coraz bardziej twarda. Wciąż unieruchomionemu L'owi znacznie przyspieszył oddech. Beyond w końcu pozbył się również bokserek ukazując pełną erekcję L'a. Pochylił się, przejeżdżając językiem po całej jej długości, przez co L lekko zadrżał. Kiedy niespodziewanie wziął ją całą do ust, L jęknął cicho z przyjemności. Beyond wprawnym językiem dostarczał mu coraz więcej rozkoszy. L nie mógł uwierzyć, że _to_ naprawdę mu się podoba. Czuł, że zaraz nie wytrzyma, chciał powiedzieć Beyond'owi, żeby przestał, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. Kiedy BB stawał się coraz bardziej agresywny, L doszedł z głośnym jękiem. Beyond zlizał całą białą substancję, po czym powiedział:

– Wspaniale smakujesz L… teraz moja kolej.

L nawet nie słyszał co dokładnie mówił do niego B, wciąż nie mógł uspokoić oddechu. Beyond jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnął z siebie spodnie razem z bokserkami, prezentując swoją gotową erekcję. Bez chwili zwłoki pokrył ją pozostałymi na ciele L'a resztkami dżemu i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wszedł w niego mocno.

Zaskoczony L nagle oprzytomniał wydając z siebie głośny krzyk. Czuł jak B wchodzi w niego coraz głębiej i głębiej. Po chwili nie miał już siły nawet na krzyki, które z resztą i tak nie miały tutaj najmniejszego znaczenia, z jego oczu mimowolnie pociekły łzy.

– L… – wymruczał Beyond kładąc się na nim i obejmując go – od dawna marzyłem o tym, żeby cię przelecieć.

L czuł obrzydzenie zarówno do Beyonda jak i do samego siebie, jednak teraz nie był w stanie dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Chciał tylko, żeby _to_ się w końcu skończyło. Sam już nie wiedział, czy mu się to podoba czy nie.

Beyond poruszał się coraz szybciej jednocześnie ssąc delikatną skórę na szyi L'a. Nagle L poczuł jak BB podrażnia w nim coś, doprowadzając go tym samym do szaleństwa.

– B… – jęknął L, pragnąc wyswobodzić ręce tylko po to, aby móc wbić paznokcie w plecy Beyonda i przycisnąć go mocniej do siebie.

Beyond zadowolony z siebie, uśmiechnął się i ponownie uderzył w to samo miejsce, przez co L jęknął jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Objął nogami talię BB, aby przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Wiedział, że nie powinien, że romans z mordercą, w dodatku ze znienawidzoną osobą jest co najmniej chory, ale cząstka jego tak bardzo tego pragnęła.

– Beyond… ngh…

– No dalej L, powiedz to – szeptał BB.

– Beyond… proszę…

– Chcę to od ciebie usłyszeć, L…

– Beyond… skończ we mnie – jęknął w końcu.

– Wedle życzenia – powiedział BB uśmiechając się i całując L'a.

Zaczął poruszać się jeszcze szybciej, ciągle podrażniając czułe miejsce czarnowłosego. L czuł, że jest już blisko. Beyond w dziwny sposób podniecał go, a L nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć w żaden logiczny sposób. Chciał być jeszcze bliżej Beyonda, czuć go całym sobą. Beyond był jedyną osobą, do której żywił tyle uczuć, do której żywił jakiekolwiek uczucia. Nienawiść i miłość. Które z nich było silniejsze? Teraz to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

Po chwili L poczuł, jak krzycząc jego prawdziwe imię, Beyond doszedł, wlewając w niego gorący płyn. Podnieciło go to dodatkowo, przez co praktycznie od razu doszedł i on, zlepiając ich ciała białą substancją.

Przez chwilę leżeli objęci najciaśniej jak się tylko dało, oddychając ciężko. L szczerze nienawidził Beyonda, tak samo jak Beyond zapewne nienawidził jego. Nie wiedział dlaczego za wszelką cenę chciał choć chwilę dłużej pozostać tak jak leżał: z ciasno związanymi dłońmi oraz nogami oplatającymi BB. Chciał czuć jego zapach, chciał czuć jego gorący oddech na swoim karku. Z jednej strony brzydził się nim, a z drugiej chciał tu i teraz zatrzymać go przy sobie. Zero słów, zero wytłumaczeń, po prostu jego obecność. Przedłużyć ten moment, choć odrobinę. Czy to tak wiele?

Po dłuższej chwili Beyond jak gdyby nigdy nic wstał, założył spodnie i po prostu wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Dopiero teraz L poczuł uderzenie bólu, zarówno fizycznego, jak i psychicznego. Każda, począwszy od tych głębokich, a skończywszy na delikatnych, rana na jego ciele, paliła go żywym ogniem. Doszedł go mdły zapach krwi zmieszanej nie tylko z dżemem. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się słabo i niedobrze. Zdążył tylko przekręcić się na bok, aby zwrócić całą zawartość żołądka.

Resztką sił odwrócił się z powrotem na plecy, bezmyślnie wpatrując się w świecącą mu po oczach żarówkę.

_Czy on jeszcze wróci?_

_Dlaczego tak po prostu wyszedł, bez żadnego słowa._

_Z resztą… co miałby powiedzieć?_

_Przecież jestem tylko jego zabawką._

_Jego własnością._

_Nienawidzę go._

Światło zaczęło blednąć, L czuł jak powoli pochłania go ciemność.

_Umieram?_

_Z resztą… to i tak… nie ma już… znaczenia…_


	4. We'll go to Hell together

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział trzeci

**We'll go to Hell together**

L czuł, że leży na czymś miękkim. Od razu przyszło mu na myśl jego własne łóżko. Jedynym logicznym wytłumaczeniem wydawało się być to, że zwyczajnie zasnął siedząc w fotelu, a Watari go tutaj przeniósł. Jednak od razu przypomniał sobie koszmar, który jak na zwykły sen, wydawał się być wyjątkowo realistyczny. Rozważał również możliwość, że jego koszmar był rzeczywistością, a on sam naprawdę umarł. W porównaniu do miejsca, w którym przesiedział sporo czasu (nie miał pojęcia ile dokładnie), tutaj było tak ciepło i bezpiecznie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał otwierać oczu, bojąc się co zobaczy. Cały czas próbował sobie wszystko dokładnie przypomnieć i przeanalizować, jednak w obecnym stanie było to dla niego niemal niewykonalne. Wszystko zdawało się być takie dziwne…

W końcu się przemógł i powoli uchylił powieki. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką był w stanie zauważyć było to, że faktycznie znajdował się w jakimś łóżku, ale bynajmniej nie jego. Czyżby trafił do szpitala? Nie, nigdzie nie było widać białych ścian, czy pościeli. Pokój był nieduży i utrzymany raczej w ciemnych barwach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że na skraju łóżka, tuż obok niego, ktoś siedzi. Od razu pomyślał o Watarim, jednak gdy (z wielką trudnością) odwrócił głowę, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się postaci, rozpoznał w niej nikogo innego jak Beyonda Birthday'a.

W mgnieniu oka razem z bolesnymi wspomnieniami wrócił do niego również ból fizyczny. Bolało go całe ciało, piekła każda rana, każde nacięcie, a w szczególności ogromne „B" znajdujące się na jego klatce piersiowej. Migrena doskwierała mu tak bardzo, że miał wrażenie, że za chwilę rozsadzi mu głowę na pół. Poza tym był tak słaby, że nie mógł wykonać żadnego większego ruchu, a co dopiero wstać z łóżka i uciec.

Zamrugał oczami, aby poprawić widoczność i móc się lepiej przyjrzeć osobie siedzącej obok niego. Beyond siedział odwrócony do niego plecami. Twarz miał schowaną w dłoniach. Czyżby… płakał? L wahał się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Udawać, że dalej śpi, czy może…

Niestety nie zdążył się nawet namyślić, ponieważ nagle targnął nim niepohamowany atak kaszlu. Miał wrażenie, że się za chwilę udusi. Beyond natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę i ustawił go w pozycji siedzącej. Kiedy ten już się uspokoił, BB z powrotem go położył. Był przy tym wyjątkowo delikatny.

Przez dłuższą chwilę zapanowała niezręczna cisza, podczas której obaj wpatrywali się sobie w oczy. Zarówno te czarne, jak i te czerwone były przepełnione bólem i cierpieniem nie do opisania. Zawsze tak się od siebie różniące, teraz wyrażały dokładnie to samo. Z oczu L'a zniknęła obojętność, natomiast z oczu BB szaleństwo, pozostawiając sam lęk.

Jak na komendę obaj odwrócili wzrok nie mogąc dłużej wpatrywać się w puste oczy tego drugiego.

– L – zaczął Beyond, ponownie nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z L'em.

L nie potrafił się zmusić do spojrzenia prosto w te czerwone oczy, więc powędrował wzrokiem gdzieś w głąb pokoju.

– Lawliet – powtórzył BB, tym razem używając prawdziwego imienia detektywa – ja… przepraszam.

Po tych słowach ponownie zapadła cisza. L dalej wpatrywał się tępo w przestrzeń przed sobą, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

– Przepraszam – powtórzył Beyond nieco ciszej, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami – Lawliet, spójrz na mnie.

L w dalszym ciągu nie mógł się na to zdobyć. Beyond złapał go za ramiona i krzyknął:

– Spójrz na mnie!

L w utkwił swoje nieobecne spojrzenie w Beyondzie i powiedział:

– Przepraszam.

BB trochę poluzował uścisk.

– Przecież nie masz za co – powiedział nieco zbity z tropu.

– Od zawsze cię kochałem – oświadczył L mówiąc ciągle tym samym słabym głosem – ale nigdy ci tego nie okazałem. Zasłużyłem sobie na to, co mi zrobiłeś.

– Lawliet…

– Sprawiedliwość, w którą zawsze tak wierzyłem. Ona nie istnieje.

– Nie mów tak, przecież to dla niej żyłeś – powiedział Beyond – była twoją motywacją.

– Wyrzekam się tej sprawiedliwości. Tak samo jak wyrzekam się tego życia – mówił L jak w transie, czując się coraz słabiej – to ona doprowadziła nas do tego, kim się staliśmy. Bezduszny detektyw, bezduszny morderca. Między nami nie ma żadnej różnicy. Idąc tym śladem… to przeze mnie stałeś się tym, kim się stałeś. Właśnie za to należą ci się przeprosiny.

Tym razem Beyondowi zabrakło jakichkolwiek słów czy argumentów. Pozostało mu tylko wpatrywać się w L'a z wymalowanym na twarzy kompletnym zaskoczeniem. Ciszę przerwał kolejny napad kaszlu L'a. Kiedy się uspokoił, BB chwycił go wyjątkowo delikatnie za dłonie, jakby były z porcelany, a on sam bał się, że je przypadkowo uszkodzi.

– Lawliet, przepraszam – powiedział – przepraszam za to wszystko co ci zrobiłem. Ja tylko chciałem… żebyś… nie chciałem żebyś znowu odszedł. Przepraszam.

– Beyond, nie odejdę. Już nie mam dokąd – powiedział – świat, który przez tyle lat starałem się stworzyć, to tylko złudzenie.

– Ja nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić – mówił Beyond coraz bliższy płaczu – ja…

– Beyond… – szepnął L – zabij mnie, proszę.

Beyond natychmiast podniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w czarne oczy L'a.

– Co… co ty mówisz – zaczął, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co usłyszał – nie mam zamiaru cię zabijać… ja…

– Jeszcze niedawno chciałeś – powiedział chłodno L.

– Nie! – zaprzeczył gorączkowo, teraz zupełnie nie przypominał tego BB sprzed kilku dni – ja… nigdy nie potrafiłbym cię zabić… dlaczego miałbym to zrobić…

– Po prostu mnie zabij, czy to dla ciebie tak wiele?

– L, przestań! – po policzku spłynęła mu łza.

– Jak zawsze nic nie rozumiesz, Beyond – westchnął L, jakby usiłował wytłumaczyć mu jakieś trudne równanie matematyczne – jedyna wartość, którą dotychczas kierowałem się w życiu… ona nie ma już dla mnie znaczenia. Dlatego moje życie również nie ma już żadnego sensu.

– Ale L – zaczął B, już nieco spokojniej – przecież jesteś najlepszy, najlepszy na całym świecie. Ludzie cię potrzebują.

– Już nie.

– Och, jesteś okropnie samolubny – oburzył się B – zawsze taki byłeś. A co ze mną? Skoro nie potrafisz żyć dla sprawiedliwości, to… żyj dla mnie.

Nastała cisza.

– Nie mogę – powiedział krótko.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Beyond głosem naburmuszonego dziecka.

– Beyond – powiedział L, patrząc B w oczy – kocham cię, ale mimo wszystko nie mogę. Nie mogę dłużej żyć.

– Ale…

– Nie mam już motywacji.

– Masz mnie – oburzył się Beyond.

– To za mało – powiedział chłodno.

Po policzku Beyonda spłynęła kolejna łza.

_Za mało._

_Jak mógł tak powiedzieć._

_Zawsze taki był._

_Nienawidzę go._

_Kocham go._

_Chcę go mieć dla siebie i tylko dla siebie._

_Całą wieczność._

_Całą wieczność…_

– Dobrze – powiedział Beyond – dobrze, zrobię to, czego ode mnie chcesz. Chociaż raz sprostam twoim oczekiwaniom, L. Zabiję cię, a potem sam zginę. W końcu będziemy razem na zawsze.

_W piekle._

L spojrzał na BB jak na idiotę.

– Zgłupiałeś? – zapytał tylko.

– A ciebie dopadły wyrzuty sumienia? – odgryzł się BB.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, czekając na ruch drugiego.

– Dobrze – powiedział w końcu L – niech tak będzie. Nie mam zamiaru cię powstrzymywać.

_Dupek._

Beyond bez słowa wyjął mały nożyk z kieszeni spodni i po prostu wbił go w wewnętrzną część ręki L'a, po czym przejechał nim szybko, rozcinając mu żyłę. L syknął z bólu. Z rany natychmiast pociekła krew spływając po delikatnej skórze na pościel i brudząc ją. BB chwycił drugą rękę i ponowił czynność, po czym spojrzał na L'a.

– Zadowolony? – zapytał niby bez emocji, ale w jego głosie dało się wyczuć gniew.

L patrzył na niego coraz bardziej nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

– Dziękuję – spróbował się słabo uśmiechnąć.

_Pierwszy raz w życiu mi podziękował._

_Pierwszy raz w życiu uśmiechnął się do mnie._

_Dlaczego dopiero teraz, dlaczego do cholery teraz?_

_Lawliet, kocham cię._

– Beyond, kocham cię – wyszeptał L.

– Lawliet – BB nagle odrzucił maskę obojętności, ponownie zalewając się łzami – też cię kocham. Tak bardzo! Boże, co ja zrobiłem! L, nie umieraj, nie umieraj, błagam!

– Wszystko w porządku, Beyond – uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

_Znowu się uśmiechnął!_

_Jest taki piękny, taki piękny, kiedy się uśmiecha._

_Dlaczego, dlaczego ja to zrobiłem?_

_Może jeszcze nie jest za późno…_

– Pocałuj mnie, proszę – dobiegł go cichy głos L'a.

Beyond nachylił się i złożył ostatni pocałunek na bladych wargach L'a. Kiedy się podniósł, złapał go szybko za nadgarstek próbując wybadać puls. Był ledwo wyczuwalny.

_Nie umieraj!_

_Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj!_

_Nie chcę znowu zostać sam!_

Spojrzał na trupiobladą twarz L'a, miał zamknięte oczy. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, jednym szybkim i wprawnym ruchem wbił sobie nóż prosto w serce. Zakrztusił się krwią, która powoli spłynęła mu po wardze. Kolejnym szybkim ruchem wyjął go z ciała i rzucił gdzieś na podłogę. Na jego białej bluzce pojawiała się coraz większa plama krwi. Beyond stracił równowagę, i próbując nie spaść całym ciężarem na L'a, wsparł się na rękach i resztką sił delikatnie się na nim położył, czując niewyobrażalny ból w klatce piersiowej. Znowu zakrztusił się własną krwią.

– Lawliet… – szeptał z łzami w oczach – Lawliet, powiedz, że żyjesz. Nie chcę… nie chcę…

_Znowu zostać sam!_

– Beyond… – wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie L – wszystko w porządku…

_Błagam!_

_Nie chcę zostać sam!_

_Nie, nie, nie!_

– Nie chcę… trafić… do piekła, L – szeptał Beyond.

– Nie bój się… jeśli już… to pójdziemy tam razem…

Beyond czuł jak jego powieki robią się coraz cięższe, a w końcu opadają. Odszukał ręką dłoń L'a i uścisnął ją na tyle, na ile był w stanie. Była chłodna.

_Nie chcę…_

_Zostać…_

_Sam…_

L ostatkiem sił lekko odwzajemnił uścisk.

Beyond już tego nie poczuł.


End file.
